A Family Secret, A Dangerous Job
by The Click Kid
Summary: Ash and Misty reunite after 3 years..just not in the way they expected...Will ash be able to safe misty from a life of forced prostitution...please review.... Postponed till otherwise
1. Explinaton not part of the plot

Ok if you people reading got confused...I screwed up the first chapter by not centering the things like...where the are going or the captions away from the people speaking...The second chapter should be corected...if not just tell me


	2. The Reuion

A Family Secret, A Dangerous Job

Ch 1. Reunited

Ash: Come on guys just cause I'm 21.

Gary: Yeah man we are throwing you a party.

Brock: And we got you a gift you will go nuts for.

Clair: while you guys have fun we will be shopping, right Alex

Alex: right….you ready to go?

Clair: yeah…lets go

The girls leave

Brock: dude we really need to get you a girl

Ash: don't yall start with that now….i told you I'm perfectly fine single

Gray: yeah….right…we know you would love to have a girlfriend like Alex wouldn't you….

Ash: guys really I'm serious…when the right girl comes I'll go for it…but right now…no

Later That Night

Ash: ok guys whats with the blindfold

Gary: you'll see…………now sit

He sits

A VERY HOT Girl walks in….she is in a VERY short dress

The Rest of the guys cheer

Ash: What yall cheering about

Feels someone sit on his lap

Girl: Hey sexy….do I have a surprise for you

Ash: really…..( rubs hands along her body)..Man you have a body on you

Girl: Thank you….(turns to the others…pulls off dress)…ok boys what comes off first….the bra or the thong (points to Brock)…yes

Brock: The Bra babe…let's see them d's

Girl: ok (turns so her back faces ash…grabs his hand) you going to help big boy

She pulls off her bra…then turns and places her breast on his chest

Ash: wow baby you packing aren't ya?

Girl: (leans up to his ear) You know it

Ash: You sound familiar….you sound like misty

Girl: (she had not heard that name in a long time)..wh…..what did you call me

Ash: (pulls off blindfold) Misty…it's me…Ash

Girl: A….Ash… (Turns to the guys) I….need to take a break

She goes in the house..The guys run on the stage

Thomas: dude what happened…

Ash: her voice…it sounded..like misty

Gary: It…can't be, misty went on tour with her sisters. We saw the first show….she….that…it just can't be

Brock: Ash…the girl on stage had blond hair and green eyes….even if she had blue eyes and all the girls we have seen with blue eyes..misty are unique

Thomas: I should know I dated her for a year and a half that's not misty

Gary: ash I'm going home…I have to think on this.. maybe Alex will know something

Thomas: Me too, besides I'm going to the elite four meeting tomorrow, we still have to replace Phoebe since she left…

Brock: me too, gym needs cleaning

Guys leave

Misty: hey ash

Ash: (turns) so it is you

Looks over and sees blonde wig and green contacts

Misty: yeah ash it is me

Ash: Misty I have missed you all this time where have you been

Misty: ash I can't tell you

Ash: Why misty why…

Misty: if I tell you it will put you in danger

Ash: Misty…..I don't care..come on you can quit this jo….

Misty: ash I can't quit

Ash: misty why….why can't you

Misty: cause if I do…..if I quit…..my uncle will kill me…or at least the people close to me

Ash: misty sit…tell me what happened

Misty: When I was 7, my uncle came and visited like he did when my other sisters turned 7…..he told my dad that I would join the family business when I turned 18…..I'm 22 now….my dad tried to protect me… my uncle killed him…my mom was killed too……when I was 15 he raped me because none of the girls that work for him are virgins….so that's where I'm at now

Ash: oh….(looks at the clock)..mist…its 11:45 shouldn't you be going back(notices that she is in his bath robe)

Misty: well since you're the birthday boy….i stay the night with you….its part of the deal

Ash: oh ok misty……..I just missed you so much over these years….you've grown too, your beautiful

Misty: Thank you( blushes) You changed too….you become a real man ash….you sure have grown since I fished you up….(walks up) ash…I love you

Ash: really mist……cause I love you too(kiss)

They lock lips. Ash asks for entrance to her mouth with his tongue. She grants….. they explore each other's mouth till….

Misty: ok ashy..I really need to sleep come ash

Ash: misty…..i can't…even with that kiss you being one of my closest friends I can't…I'm sorr…………

Misty: Don't worry ash I understand….ash I want to talk more….I'll visit you on my off days

Ash: ok mist……..and misty

Misty: yeah ash

Ash: I'll try to get you out of this….I promise

Misty: ash………Thank you(kiss) nite ash

Outside

Man: so she is asking for him to help get her out….your choice misty

Ch 2.

Ash:(cooking…hears knock on door) who is it

Thomas: Who do you think

Ash: Come on in man

Thomas Walks in

Thomas: man ash you learned to cook from the best……Me

Misty Comes down stairs

Misty: what you can cook Thomas

Thomas: misty…how..when did you get here

Ash: I told you last night

Thomas: So that blond girl with the green eyes…..w…….was you

Misty: Yup Thomas

Ash: Thomas I need to talk

Misty: Ash……I'll tell him

She explains what happened

Thomas: wow……so you're a……

Misty: a legal prostitute and stripper….I don't want to but I'm forced

Ash: I told her I would try to get her out

Thomas: Hey ash

Ash: yo

Thomas: did yall sleep together last night

Misty: no we didn't

Thomas: you're kidding

Misty: nope I slept in his bed…he slept on the……

Clair walks in

Clair: Misty!!

Ash: oh boy…a big girls moment

Clair: ah shut it…Misty where have you been

Misty: well

They Tell her

Clair: wow….I'm shocked...

Thomas: babe don't worry

Misty: ash I have to go back……The boss will wonder where I am

She leaves..back at her work

Boss: so you decided to come back

Misty: yes boss…I'm back

Rudy walks up

Rudy: good….your day off is next Saturday right now……you have a bondage job for a long time costumer

Boss: oh and misty

Misty: Yes

Boss: I heard you are attached to this guy named Ash Ketchum

Misty: Boss..please don't hurt him….

Boss: don't worry I won't unless he tries to do something stupid with you

Misty: yes Boss

She leaves

Boss: Rudy………Keep an eye on her and this guy named ash…I don't want him stealing one of my best girls…..

Rudy: right boss

Back at Ash's

Thomas, Ash , and Gary talking

Gary: so that was misty last night

Thomas: yeah the wig had me fooled

Ash: I found out….her voice…I guess I'm so used to it

Gary: Ash……what are you going to do about trying to get her out of this

Thomas: yeah……and remember….this man she works for might just try to kill you…

Ash: I'm willing to take that risk…to get misty out

Gary: Ash to take your mind off this…where is Pikachu….

Ash: oh he is at the professors' house

Thomas: Ash I'm going to throw a pool party Saturday…….you coming

Ash: sure

Ch 3 The Pool Party

That Saturday

Ash's house before he leaves for Thomas's house

Knock on door

Ash: ( goes to answer it..opens the door)……misty..today must be your off day

Misty: yeah..where are you going…

Ash: off to Thomas's…he is throwing a pool party…you want to come…

Misty: yeah…I normally go to the beach So I have a swim suit in my bag…lets go

Walking

Ash: misty….what kind of stuff do you do in this job

Misty: Well…I do parties…like yours….um…….I work at the strip clubs some days…I also do fetishes and shit…so yeah

Ash: so you have sex with people…..

Misty: yeah…..but I never really enjoy it because…well it's not with someone I love

Ash: oh……

Misty: yeah….well…I also do bondage

Ash: bondage?

Misty: yeah…like ropes, chains, duck tape….all that stuff….its actually kind fun…(looking naughty) you should try it with me sometimes…

Ash: really….(thinks about it)…ok your next off day…(looks up) were here…everybody is in back

At the back on the house

Thomas:(looks up…in pool)….sup ash…misty

Alex: misty….hey girl….

Misty: Alex…how have you been

Alex: good….He come on jump in….(points to pool) you swim like a golduck

Misty: Ok let me go change….

Thomas: so ash…when did she come over…

Ash: goodness Thomas….you and your dirty mind…she came over this morning….today was her day off

Brock: yeah ash…..we all know….at least the guys know you want to hit that……

Gary: yeah ash we know

Misty walks back out

Thomas: ash look man

Ash: (he turns and looks) oh my….

Misty is in a normal swimsuit but ash notice that her breast are big and she is very fit.

Misty: I see you staring ash….( walks over)don't worry I'll let you get a taste of it

She jumps in the pool

Gary: wow man…..she might let you get a piece of that ….would you take it

Ash: boys…I really think I would…..

Clair: Goodness(sits on Thomas's lap)…boys will be boys..

Ash: (gets up) oh well…( jumps in the pool)…….

Later inside

Misty: bet you 20 bucks…I can make….Gary get a boner…

Thomas: impossible…only Alex can do that

Alex: well you think….give it a try…

Misty: ok(gets up and walks to Gary) hey Gary…..(leans in and moans like she is having the best sex of her life...looks down) I win

Thomas: Gary did she do it….

Gary: hell yeah she did……oh my

Misty: I used to do phone sex too

Ash: well….Misty…you have grown so naughty

Misty: I know and I love being naughty

Thomas: ash catch(bout to throw him a rubber)

Ash: don't worry(pulls one out of his pocket) already loaded

Misty: (whispers) well if you loaded…do you want to go at it back at your house….round 10

Ash: (whispers) sure babe ( leans in their lips meet)

Brock: oh man look at ash

Clair: like I said Boys will be boys

Thomas: ( leans in and kisses Clair) you got that right baby

Back at Ash's house

Ash: Misty…do you really want to have sex with me

Misty: Yeah Ash…the reason…(come over to him on the couch)…its with someone I love.

Misty leans and starts to suck on his neck

Ash: oh misty…..

Ash takes his hands and rubs his hands down her body like Thursday….but this time…he knows who it is and that he really wants this person….. Ash reaches down and unbuttons her pants….they slide down her slim figure…he sees that she is wearing a G-string……Misty then takes ash's shirt and just rips it off…she rubs her soft hands on his perfect abs….

Misty: ash….where do you want it…..

Ash: what do you mean by it

Misty: my mouth…..on your mouth….or on something else… (Moves her hands to his pants)

Ash: it's your pick

Misty unbuttons Ash's pants and slide them and his boxers down to his ankles….Ash reaches behind her and undo her bra……now they are both fully naked…..misty goes down and licks the head of ash's dick….he moans with pleasure…..he sits there as she sucks his manhood……A few minutes later he cums in her mouth …she swallows it all…..ash then picks her up and lays her on the couch….he places a hand on her right breast…..he starts to kiss it …..

Misty: ohhhhhhh….ash…when did you get so gooood Ash: it goes in the family

Ash then goes down and slowly removes the G-string…and he tosses it in the pile on the floor…..he puts a finger into her pussy…misty moans…..he starts to move his finger in and out……..he keeps adding fingers till she starts to move with the motion of his fingers…misty grabs the couch…then she cums again….ash positions himself over her…he looks and she nods her head………………ash inserts his dick in to her…gives her a little time to get used to it…….then he starts to move in and out…….

Misty:…ah..ah..ah.ah..ah….harder ash harder

Ash moves in and out harder and faster…..misty is bucking up and down with his motions…its not long till…..the both cum and they lay on each other till ash notices

Ash: misty…I didn't put the rubber on….

Misty: its ok….i haven't got pregnant yet…

Ash: mist….i love you

Misty: I love you too ashy

Ch 4 The Conflict

Rudy: so she had sex with him… back to the boss…go Ferow..

Meanwhile

Misty….That was the best sex I ever had…

Ash: because its with someone you love…

Misty: Yeah……

Phone Rings

Ash: ill get it

Misty: ok

Ash: (He picks it up) hello

Thomas: Hey man…..

Ash: Thomas your calling for one reason and one reason only….to ask if we had sex

Thomas: damn…..well did you two do it

Ash: yeah man…you should have heard her…she was moaning like a mug

Thomas: so where is she…

Ash: she just left to go back to work

Thomas: your one lucky guy…sex with a stripper

Meanwhile

Boss: so...

Rudy:…she had sex with him….i saw something in her that I thought I would never see in misty

Boss: whats that

Rudy: happieness….she was ..enjoying it…

Boss: Don't care…kill him

Rudy: but boss…..

Boss: no buts he is dead(presses buttons)…

Elite: yes boss

Boss: I have you a assignment……

Later

Thomas: so ash were did yall have sex

Ash: right on the couch….

Thomas: well you enjoy it

Ash: you have no idea….she is so good at it

Outside

Elite: Goodbye(pulls out Sniper Rifle)..Ash Ketchum

Meanwhile

Misty: What do you mean you're going to kill him?

Boss: You two had sex….you had unpaid…off duty sex….i told you not to get to close to that boy…

Misty: boss please…don't kill him

Boss : too late..(looks at watch)..he should be dead now……

Misty: boss!!

Boss: I'm sorry misty….but you can't of got any closer to that….(rude runs in)…what is it

Rudy: the elite you sent out….was killed

Misty: I knew it…

Boss: what did you know

Misty: Ash Ketchum, Pokémon League Champion, Pokémon Master, ex-Marine

Rudy: that punk is a marine

Misty: your elite may be good….but ash is better…he knew that the elite would hide in one place….the tree out his front window…..

Boss: damn….are his friends marines too

Misty: all the guys…

Back at Ash's house

Thomas: nice kill…just like halo

Ash: but that was real(remembers what misty told him)…its her boss he is trying to kill me..most likely for having sex with misty…but how did he find out

Thomas: don't know….ash

Ash: yeah

Thomas: I think I know were his headquarters is..

Ash: were…

Thomas: the old team rocket headquarters…were else would it be..

Ash: your right

Headquarters

Rudy: (in misty's room) So babe…how did that sex with ash feel..

Misty: why should I tell you

Rudy: cause I'm going to make mine feel better

Misty: Rudy, why do you work for him…you see he drag your little sister into this…why do you do it……..

Rudy: to protect her….he said I work for him…my sister stays safe…and alive

Misty: wouldn't you just try to get her out of this

Rudy: I would love to….but she is too far in…she has been in this since she was 15…and to try to get her out now would be too hard…

Misty: Ash…said he was going to try to get me out…… so is it going to be too hard…is he going to die…

Rudy: ash is a marine…they have been through hell and back so he might just be able to bust this …

Knock on door

Boss: Rudy I have something I need you to do

Rudy: ok boss

Back At ash's house

Thomas: go Salamence….

Ash: Go Pikachu….man it feels good to be back…..

Thomas: well ash…I give you first move

Ash: Pikachu thunderbolt…

Thomas: too slow…Salamence..Protect

Salamence uses protect and the thunderbolt bounces off

Ash: damn….quick attack Pikachu

Thomas: fly Salamence…….now dragon breath………

Dragon breath hits…Pikachu flies across the field….

Ash: your Salamence has gotten stronger..since the last tournament

Thomas: yeah..ok..Salamence end this….hyper beam….

This hit knocks out Pikachu..

Ash: nice one…even in defeat it still feels great to be back

Thomas: yeah…go Garchomp…..(out pops a land shark looking Pokémon)

Ash: What the heck is that

Thomas: oh this boy…this is my garchomp..caught it in Sinnoh…the newer region…since you didn't compete last year..it was an easy win

Ash: you caught a lot of Pokémon there

Thomas: yeah…ash why did you come back

Ash: to stop the boss of misty…to beat him

Thomas: Ash you know that is going to be hard….you or misty might not be alive after this is over..

Ash:………go Charizard….i don't care…I would die for misty..now let me battle that garchomp…

Thomas: ok ash……garchomp………dragon rush…

Hits hard

Ash: wow…ok flamethrower..(hits)..thats it

Thomas:….hump……..Earthquake…….(hit)….(Charizard is knocked out)…knew it….ash..you been out of battling for a year..your weaker…you have to get stronger

Ash: I know Thomas………know……….. just don't know how to get back into it…..

Thomas:………….ash pack a bag…with potions, poke balls, and anything you think you need…we are flying to Sinnoh….

Ash: ok

Sinnoh

Thomas: ok ash we are looking for five new Pokémon for you

Ash: five….man…do you have certain Pokémon that I should be looking for

Thomas: yeah I have you 3 Pokémon picked out………a Drapion, a Glaceon, and a Staraptor…..you can pick the other two……..i say you should pick a dragonite and a Lucario……but you pick what you want…..

Back In Kanto

Misty: (at gary's house)………So ash and Thomas went to sinnoh to get ash stronger to face my boss…….

Gary: yeah…ash is getting a whole new team….

Brock: whole new team eh……….this should be something….

Gary: Yeah….misty…you know ash is willing to die for you

Misty: he is….wow…maybe that's why I love him so much

Brock:….awwww….(gets text)….that was ash he said that they will be back tomorrow…

Gary: Oh I got to tell him about the little tournament that the city is throwing together…a 16 person tourney….

Brock: ok

Ch 5 The Return

Ash's house

Gary: so ash how was sinnoh

Ash: great….Thomas kept me moving……oh and I heard about the tourney…I think I'm ready….

Thomas: if you think you're ready I'm entering it too

Gary: Ash…how about a 3 on 3 battle

Ash: ok

Outside

Thomas: ok Gary send out your first Pokémon

Gary: Go Aggron

Ash: ok….go glaceon…

Thomas:…hump

Gary: one of the new evolutions of eevee…ok aggron…flamethrower

Ash: Ok use water pulse…

Water pulse blast thourgh flamethrower and hits hard….

Ash: ok now ice beam

Gary: dig

Ice beam misses

Thomas: _man he has gotten strong when we were in sinnoh…I hope he can keep it up_

Gary: Crap ok….go Swellow..

Ash: go Staraptor…..beat this….bird bash

Gary: damn…fly

Later

Ash: yeah I'm back baby…

Boss: Rudy I have a Job for you

Rudy: yes boss…

Boss: I want you to enter the pallet tournament…you will most likely face ash…I want you to study his team….and report back to me

That Saturday

Mc: Welcome to The First annual pallet town tournament…..it is a sixteen person tournament…

First round

Ash vs. Joey Thomas vs. Steven

Lee vs. Steve Phillip vs. Billy

John vs. Gary Shun vs. Caleb

Richie vs. Rudy Jacob vs. Chris

MC: The First round is one on one battling first match is Ash vs Joey..

Ash: ok…time for my comeback…

MC: Joey send out your first pokemon..

Joey: go steelix..

Ash: ok go glaceon…

MC: begin

Ash: go glaceon ice beam

Joey: steelix dragonbreath

Ice beam blast through and hits steelix

Ash: Now glaceon..Quick Attack..

Joey: EarthQuake…..

The quick attack is too fast to be hit by the earthquake

In the stands

Misty: Ash is on fire….it's like he is back..and even better

Thomas: trained by the best…

Gary: yeah…Thomas your match is up….get down there and win…..

Thomas: gotcha

On the field

MC: and Ash Ketchum wins…..he makes it to the next round to face either Lee or Steve..next will be the Sinnoh league Champion..Versus the guy he put out in the third round…..Steven….

IN The stands

Misty: (sees ash walk up) ash!!

Ash: hey misty..i didn't know you were coming to see me…

Misty: Thomas told me you were entering and it was on my day off so I came

Gary: yeah….Hey Thomas's match is about to start….

Back on the field

MC: Steven send out your Pokémon

Steven: go Metagross…

Thomas: ok you made you pick…you better make it count……go Magmortar..

MC: begin

Steven: metal claw metagross…

Thomas: Hump……Magmortar….Fire Blast..

Fire blast takes metagross down

MC: and Thomas wins the match in one hit…proving he is the best trainer to come out of the city of pallet….next match will be….

The group outside

Ash: Thomas you have been training a lot of different Pokémon from Sinnoh…..

Thomas: The Sinnoh gyms were hard as hell…

Misty: Hey ash…you should of went to Sinnoh for that league

Gary: yeah man…..

Back in the stadium

Gary won his match

MC: They next match of the day is Rudy vs. Richie..

IN stands

Misty: Rudy…why is he here

Ash: what are you talking about misty….

Misty: He works….for my boss…why is he here

Thomas: I have an idea why he is here….to keep an eye on you

Gary: to keep an eye on misty….why would he need that

Thomas: that much I don't know…..but I have faced him before…his team is very basic…a grass type, a water type, a fire type, a flying type, and a Psychic type….then he has a Pokémon I never got to battle….i have no clue what it is….

After the first round

Ash vs. Lee

Gary vs. Rudy

Thomas vs. Billy

Shun vs. Chris

Outside the group

Gary: so I face Rudy in the next round…

Thomas: my laptop has info on every trainer I have faced…..Gary I want you to lose to him

Gary: your serious…..are you crazy……..lose to Rudy…the guy Ash beat back in the Orange Island League…..The guy Ash has beat in almost every league…the guy who can't even touch you…..you want me to lose to..

Thomas: Yeah…I'm sorry Gary….but that last Pokémon……it could just be a bluff…or it could be some legendary Pokémon..that I haven't faced…..i just need you to….

Rudy: hello…(looks at Gary)..you must be the guy I face in the next round…

Gary: yeah you must be rudy..

Rudy: looks around…well well this is a group….Clair, Alex, Gary, Clair, Ash, Thomas,……..and Misty…does the boss know you're here

Misty: You know he does…

Gary: wait…you work for the scum bag that's her boss…I ought to….

Rudy: now before you go and try to kill me..i don't like my boss…….he dragged my little sister into this mess….and I believe you guys are the one who can get this ring busted

Thomas: And you will help……

Rudy: yeah….i will be your inside ear……..just…don't get me or misty…caught

Ash: ok….time for the next round

Ch 6 Round Two

MC: welcome to the second round….the first match will be one on one again…ash vs. lee…ash you send out your first Pokémon

Ash: go Drapion( a scorpion like Pokémon pops out )

Lee: go Hitmonchan

MC: begin

Lee: focus energy..

Ash: cross poison….

Cross Poison hits hard

Lee: damn….this guy is good…….ok...hitmonchan use fire punch

Ash: Use Hyper Beam…NOW!!

Hyper Beam ends it

MC: and ash will advance to the semi-finals…next match is Thomas vs. Billy..

Thomas: ok Billy….you sure you want to battle…you could just give up now and save me the trouble

Billy: Go Flygon….you know Thomas I really don't plan to lose..just cause your Pokémon League Champion…don't mean I'm scared

Thomas: too bad….you should be…go Salamence….this is my best battler..This girl has won me so many battles

MC: begin….

Billy: Flygon…dragon breath…

Thomas: you think that's going to beat me…protect Salamence…

Dragon breath just bounces off

Billy: flamethrower….

Thomas: you're kidding….Hydro pump

Hydro pump blast through flamethrower and hits harder

Thomas: Salamence….Dragon rush….

Dragon rush ends it

MC: a dragon rush attack ends it…..Thomas will go to the next round

Thomas: not scared…you battle like you were scared…you didn't come at me with full power and battling like that….no one will beat me unless they battle full power

MC: Next match…Gary vs. Rudy….the trainers are now on the field…choose your Pokémon..and begin

Rudy: go Charizard…

Gary: go Electvire…..

MC: begin

Rudy: dragon claw…

Gary: Thunderbolt..

Both attacks hit….hard

In stands

Thomas: I know it…

Ash: what……

Thomas: Gary is going all out

Brock: your serious……

Misty: it looks like it

Clair: man…he is going all out…….just to beat Rudy

Alex: Gary……just be careful

Back on the field…both trainers Pokémon are about out

Rudy: so you're going all out….nice I love it when trainers I face go all out…it feels better when I beat them

Gary: you don't ever give up…neither do I….Thunder

Rudy: Fire Blast….

Explosion..smoke clears

MC: and…..Rudy wins…

Gary: no way…

Semi-finals

Thomas vs. Shun

Ash vs. Rudy

Thomas: man…..even going all out…….he lost

Ash: i know...it makes sense though...he tried too hard

Brock: yeah but i really though that gary had him

Thomas: but he didn't so thats how it goes...ash its your turn

End of Section 1

Disclamer: forgot to put one in at the begin...ok i dont own pokemon or any music or game refecences in this story..there


	3. The Tournment

Disclamier: yes i put another one in i don't own anything that i put into this story...expect the idea for :)...and i think i put one in the first chapter...i think 

Section 2 

Ch 7

The Semi- Finals

Outside the Stadium

Thomas: lets go ash..practice battle

Ash: ok go Glaceon

Thomas: go Steelix...

Gary: well well well...your bringing the old team back...

Thomas: not all of them..just a select few

Ash: well..ok now quick attack...

Thomas:...dig

steelix digs and the quick attack misses

Ash: ice beam

Thomas: ok hyper beam...this should be quick...

Gary: i don't know now thomas...you better watch yourself

Thoams: what ever you say...

Hyper beam hits hard..

Ash: ok blizzard now..

Thomas: Steelix hyper beam...again

steelix wins...

Thomas: told you so...

Misty: nice..you guys are super strong...

Ash: thanks mist...

Intercom: ok reamaning trainers please report to the stadium..

Thomas: ash guess thats us...lets roll...

Stadium

Annoucer: ok the first semi- final...Thomas vs. Shun

Thomas: go Flygon

Shun: metagross go...

Ref: begin

Thomas: Flygon...sandstorm...

Shun: ha no effect come on now...metal claw

Hits

Thomas: dragon claw...now

Shun: protect...

Miss

Thomas: (what is wrong with me...i cant get into my normal grove)...ok...DragonRush...lets go!!!!!!!!

Shun wasn't quick enough to call out an attack...

Shun: well your back...into your grove...good...Phychic...

Thomas: ok now dragon claw...

Hits..Knocks out Metagross

Shun: crap...i lost...

Thomas:(ok ash now you and rudy)...good job shun.

Shun: get away from me punk

Thomas: i just wanted to say good job but hell...you wanted to act like that..(walks away)

Tunnel

Ash: nice one thomas...

Thomas: thanks...(ash starts to walk out) hey ash

Ash: what...

Thomas: beat rudy...bad...

Ash: gotcha...

Stadium

MC: ok for the second semi-finals...Ash vs. Rudy...trainers send out your pokemon..

Rudy: go Salamence

Ash: go Dragonite...

Stands

Clair: when did that happen..

Thomas: sinnoh

Gary: really...

field

Ash: ok...dragon rush...

Rudy: flamethrower

Dragonite is pushed back

Ash: ok...Outrage

Hits hard

Rudy: damn...ok flamethrower again

Ash: Hydro Pump...now!!!!!

Flamethrower is put out and hydro pump hits

Rudy: ok this is it.Hyper beam

Ash: you to Hyper Beam

The attacks hit dust builds up...

_Who will win! Will Ash advance to face his friend Thomas or will Rudy defeat Him and face the Pokemon Leauge Champion_

_Get ready for the next Chapter of: A Family Secret A Dangerous Job_


	4. The Tournment Part 2

Section 3

Ch. 8

_After two powerful hyperbeams the crowd and the trainers are waiting to see who will advance to the finals_

MC: and the dust is clearing...Rudy is the Winner!

Ash: no way..i lost..

Rudy: i did it... beat him

Thomas:...ok..Rudy is serious..its bout time i stopped playing around

Gary: so he beat ash too...

Clair: I'm...shocked...Ash came back into battling with a fire in his eyes..and like that it was put out...

Thomas: yeah...Clair, Misty...you want to come with me to see ash?..

Misty: sure...

The Get up to go see ash

The Tunnel

Thomas: Ash its ok man...you did well...

Ash: well thats not good enough...To beat misty's boss is what i need to do...and if i can't beat rudy i don't know what i'm going to do

Gary: Ash..don't worry..you should easly beat misty's boss...everyone loses

Thomas: like you did gary...(turns to ash) is going to be ok man you'll save misty i know it

Ash: yeah...and you'll beat rudy promise..

Thomas: nothing to it

Misty..Thomas...Gary..may i talk to ash...alone..

Thomas: sure..come gary help me with getting ready for the finals...

Ash and Misty

Misty: Ash you did a good job agins...

Ash: misty..it wasn't good enough to beat him..if thats not good i don't know what is..babe I want to save you from you boss i just don't know if i'm strong enou..

Is cut off by a kiss

Misty: it don't matter...I love you and i will stand by your side...always...now(grabs his hand) lets go watch Thomas's Match...

Stadium

MC: ok Welcome to the final match...Rudy VS Thomas...this match will be 3 on 3...thomas send out your first pokemon

Thomas: go Infernape...

Rudy: Go Charizard...ok this is it...The Champion

MC:...begin!!

Thomas: Flame Wheel...Now!!

The Flame Wheel is so quick that it hits charizard hard.

Rudy: Charizard Fly...

Thomas: ok now flamethrower..

The flamethrower hits charizard and he comes falling out of the sky

Thomas: ok now Giga Impact...

The attack hits dead on and takes out charizard..

Rudy: ok...enough playing around go Dragonite...

Thomas: well i did't expect this...ok go Swampert...

MC: begin round two

Thomas:ok now ice beam

Rudy: Protect

The ice beam just bounces off

Rudy:ok now agility

Thomas:...Hydro pump

He ends up missing

Rudy: Outrage...now

Thomas:Swampert dig...

Swampert is hit hard

Thomas: Swampert...use surf..

Rudy:ok end it with a solarbeam...

solarbeam takes out Swampert

Thomas: ok its up to you salamence...

Rudy: so your using her...ok...i'll use my salamence...

MC: begin

Both Guys:flamethrower..

The attacks are even..

Thomas: Dragon Rush

Rudy: Fly

The Dragon Rush Misses

Thomas: salamence fly after it...

Rudy: hit it...hyperbeam..

Hyperbeam hits

Thomas: Damn...ok...Giga Impact..

Giga Impact hits...hard

rudy: damn it...how is that salamence so damn strong?

Thomas: Its called training Rudy...something you don't know about...

Rudy: Something i don't know about...your kidding...i train 24/7...

Thomas: you don't battle like it...

Rudy: Sure...Salamence...Hyperbeam...

Thomas:Protect!!

The Attack bounces off

Thomas:...Now your hyper beam!!

Hyperbeam ends it...

MC: and that is it...Thomas is our champion...

Afterwards at Thomas's house

Ash: Thomas...i just don't know what happened to me

Thomas: Don't worry man, you tried

Ash: trying is not going to cut it...i lost thats what happened...

Misty: baby come on now...you did good...my boss really is not as good as some folks say he is.

Ash: I can be taking risk...misty, i love you, i swore to protect you and thats what i plan to do.

Clair: Ash...If you do want to become stronger...Train with thomas next week, he has a tough training schedule but you should be able to do it

Gary: yeah, and besides i might just join you to train...

Alex: Thomas...what do you plan to do now...with this tourny over with...

Thomas: i don't know...train some more...and wait for the day of the Master Tourny...Ash you are envited too.

Ash: ok...while we do that we get information on misty's boss...

Misty:ok guys i have full trust in you.

Meanwhile

Grunt #1: Yes boss

Boss: get your team ready...Your going after Ash..But you have a Pokemon leauge champion to deal with...get to it

Grunt#1: yes boss...right away

_Ash, Thomas, and Gary plan to train before the Master Tourny, but meanwhile Rudy's boss works on a team to beat not only Ash but Thomas. Will they be ready for not only the Master Tourny, but the Major threat of The Boss's goons after them_

_Get ready for the next instalment of:_

_A Family Secret, A Dangerous Job_


End file.
